


Kassandra and aya's first meeting

by Ovrlralex



Series: wrestlng [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dominatrix, F/F, Heavy Sadism, Sadism, Wrestling, dominant Aya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: aya and kassandra met in a local fight club in rome, aya was a skill grappler and was willing to defend her belt agaisnt anyone.Until Kassandra who was well know as a skilled wrestler and boxer from greece and has a sadist streak and a horny personality.





	1. Chapter 1

things wasnt going so well for rome divsion champion aya as her body was in pain and only thing she sees is a greece women with brown wrestling tights and sports bra,women were watching silently at the kassandra request so she can hear the sounds of pain.

Kassandra sees aya outside the rops moan and kassandra slingshots aya in the ring as aya scream shortly moaning in pain and cough,kassandra grins and giggles as she picks aya up slowly licking her lips as Kassandra uses her spartan dna to lift aya up for a stalling suplex holding her for 2 minites as aya moans and pants and then a loud thud from the suplex as aya moans and coughs again,she heared tales of kassandra of sparta.

 

but her power was uncanny,and she has a pleasure for pain

Kassandra picks aya up on her feet and perfromed a spinning body slam as aya moaned and felt her back hurting,she slowly drags herself to the ropes with sweat driping on her face and kassandra giggles while turning her around and performs a snapmare,landing aya hard on her butt.

"you were so fistey in the begiing,wheres that fire at aya?"she sees aya trying to get up but kassandra drop kicks her down.

"Come on Malaka!."kassandra yelled smilling ,seeing aya get up she dropkicks her again,Kassandra grins and sees sweat coming down her face and wipes it and slaps it down on aya with one hand and picks up aya and performs a hard knife edge chop as aya yelled in agony. and sizes aya up for another chop and places it hard as aya moaned and slams a boot in the face of aya.

Kassandra wipes sweat from her face and in her bra."Malaka,i just got this bra from kyra."Kassandra said as she slaps the sweat around the face of aya, she then performs a dropkick and covers aya but gets a two count.

"Your.......good......kassandra ........of sparta............the gods........of Greek and Egypt demanded us.......to fight.....and yours........are winning. "Aya said coughing and smiled a bit,Kassandra smiled.

 

"Kassandra pulls aya and and locks her in a standing face lock causing pressure on aya's neck and air supply.

"Tap or nap?"kassandra asked. 

 

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm,.......nap." Aya said proudly

"No,your gonna tap."kassandra said nodding.she squeezes her biceps as aya struggles as she grunts in pain.

"Never."aya saint as she was on one knee.she feels her neck being squeezed.

"Tap."

"No."

"Tap."

"No."

"Tap." 

"No."

"Tap."

"Nooooooooo."aya said moaning.

Kassandra was getting annoyed. 

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!"kassandra said a bit mad.

"Noooooooooope."

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!"kassandra yelled tighten the hold.

"NO!!!!!!"aya yelled coughing blood. 

"TAP YOU MALAKA,TAP,TAP,TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kassandra yelled out and as aya takes kassandra to the corner kassandra dropped aya's head on the third turnbuckle with a ddt.

Kassandra giggles as she licked her lips slowly while pulling aya to the middle of the ring,she pins her with pride.

 

But aya kicked out.and kassandra gives a cold stare."MALAKA!"

Kassandra punches aya's belly and chest and picks her up knocking her down with punch.

Kassandra decides to take a break and flips aya on her ass again and applies a chinlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Aya was in Pain from the chinlock and all she has to deal with.she breaths calmly and slowly and kassandra kisses the cheek and neck of aya and then applies the The Sparta rack (torture rack)and moves aya's body around."Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk,you aint gonna give are you?"

"I will not."AYa said proudly.Kassandra giggles and works on the back smiling and laughing while aya moans in pain,feeling her back being drilled in by kassandra's power.'Oh gods, this is so much power."Aya continues to grunt and moan and struggglesto get free but kassandra performs a torture rack back breaker and pins aya,one....two.....kick out and kassandra laughs,and drag aya away laughing and drops a few elbows on the legs.

"SInce this is anything goes, why not do things my way."Kassandra said while getting out to get a club and gets back in there and chokes aya out making her cough out blood and kassandra lets her go and targets the back of the neck of aya with the club as she lets out a scream.

Kassandra let out a short whistle."Malaka i know that hurt aya."Kassandra hit the spine and the shoulders hard with the club hearing aya scream in pain.

"All the blood on your mouth,want to stop aya? It would help you."Kassandra said smiling at aya's battared body. and lips her up for another torture rack back breaker and slams aya down and pins her.

*one.....Two.....but it was a two count*

Kassandra slaps her hand three times and applies a vice grip on the right side of the neck, she grins as she listend to the pain of her decnedent and and lets go and hods up her elbow and pats it and drives it down on the right side of the neck repeaditly while aya grunts. 

 

Kassandra lays aya on her back and runs to the ropes for a leg drop and hits it and applies and rear naked choke hold applying pressure,aya moans in pain,kassandra lets go and pushed away aya as she gets up and lifts aya up and slams her down with a back suplex,prideful of her handy work

 

Kassandra lifts aya up and whips her to the ropes and runs to the ropes and hits a spear at aya and aya was knock on the mat,knocked out and kassandra pins her."One....Two.....Three."Kassandra counts and gets up and raises her hand as she was the new champion in rome.

 

Kassandra smiles at a knocked out aya and shows off her new belt with a since if pride and arrogance.  
And walks awayswaaying her hips as the crowd cheers.


End file.
